Talk:The Adventures of Captain Proton
More information... I don't suppose anyone remembers the names of the chapters from this holoprogram? Tyrant 23:44, 6 Mar 2005 (GMT)Tyrant :I can go back and rewatch the appropriate episodes... but did they ever give a full chapter listing? I know there was one in the Virtual Voyager tour in the Elite Force Expansion Pack... -- SmokeDetector47 07:23, 7 Mar 2005 (GMT) Far from it, but I would like to see what we have been given added, with chapter summaries of what we do know. There are also a lot of things i'd like to see linked, ray gun and Fortress of Doom for example. This also gives us a unique opportunity to add some great black and white pics. I'm looking forward to what this article can be with community participation. Tyrant 11:58, 7 Mar 2005 (GMT)Tyrant Got a few, Chapter 16, "Spell of the Spider", Chapter 18 is "Bride of Chaotica" and the final chapter is "Satan's Robot Conquers the World". And a few more possible links - Mines of Mercury, Planet X, Army of Evil, Lightning shield, Death ray, Destructo Beam, Rocket ship, Cradle of Persuasion, Confinement rings; Spider ships; Den of Crocodiles. Tyrant 12:18, 7 Mar 2005 (GMT)Tyrant Black and white Does anyone have any theories about how the program makes the participants coloured black and white? zsingaya 06:31, 4 Jul 2005 (UTC) :The doctor was easy, just adjust his matrix, but Im assuming they probably just overlay an image on the person, a holographic catsuit of somesort...? --AmdrBoltz 06:33, 4 Jul 2005 (UTC) Category Is there a "Captain Proton Program" Category? Cause wow, IMHO, there should probably be one with all those links. (once their filled of coarse) -AJHalliwell 06:35, 4 Jul 2005 (UTC) :I agree, a cat titled Category:The Adventures of Captain Proton or "Category:Captain Proton" needs to exist. --AmdrBoltz 06:37, 4 Jul 2005 (UTC) Should be "1930s movie serials" ... because by the '50s, even the Saturday-morning kid's shows were a little more sophisticated than that. Well, maybe not much more. Check out these articles: * * * ... and I was a big fan (at the age of 10) of . -- 08:04, 1 August 2008 (UTC) :Except that 1930's movie serials wasn't mentioned in the show so no...it shouldn't be :) (removed the very large image from talk. add a thumb or something next time) – Morder 08:11, 1 August 2008 (UTC) ... in that case, how about a note to the effect that Paris' historical research was based on inaccurate sources? Wikia should be educational as well as entertaining. There were no movie serials in the 1950s! -- Craig 08:36, 1 August 2008 (UTC) :We don't add references to mistakes either. There are always mistakes made by writers/actors/whoever and in general Memory Alpha has decided that they should not be included and there are way too many to mention. :) However, with regards to your statement Wikipedia states even some as late as 2008 :) (not all successful though) – Morder 09:35, 1 August 2008 (UTC) ::Actually, where in canon is it stated that Captain Proton is from the 1950s? It isn't cited in the article, and every mention in has Paris stating Captain Proton is indeed from the 1930s, as the anon is suggesting. Certainly the portrayal of the episode looks exactly like the Flash Gordon from the 1930s as well, not like anything from the 50s. --OuroborosCobra talk 09:49, 1 August 2008 (UTC) :I have no clue. I was going by his statement of "should be 1930's" as he stated "because by the '50s", implying that the episode stated the 50's. I should have watched the episode but was under the assumption that it was already correct anyway. sorry. :) Update: Sorry, I realized what I did...I thought it was a reply to the Category discussion right above. Wow...I'm going to just shut up now :) – Morder 10:26, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks, guys. Morder, I apologize for not being clearer that my post referred to the Wikia article, not the TV episode. I only enter direct corrections to articles on the basis of grammar or style; on factual matters I go to talk, not being as expert as you-all here. But I do know the '50s; I was there. The next time somebody says "you can't trust the Internet", I suggest you use this exchange as an example of the fact that "the Internet regards misinformation as a defect and routes around it" -- freedom of speech works, as freedom works in every area of human (and humanoid) endeavor. -- Craig Goodrich 08:00, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :It's completely my fault. I have no idea why I combined the two sections in my mind. Thank goodness Cobra stepped in otherwise I might have had my whole leg in my mouth! Sorry again :) – Morder 08:02, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Just mentioning something that some Trekkies might know... In Voyager Elite Force there is a mention of Captain Proton before the Scavenger mission starts. Paris is flying the Hazard Team to the Scavenger ship and says the in-flight movie will be "Captain Proton vs. the RoboZombies." SPARTAN-A984 19:49, 10 November 2008 (UTC) :Are you proposing that this be in the article? I think it could be in a Background section in the article.--31dot 20:25, 10 November 2008 (UTC) ::Apocrypha. -- sulfur 21:06, 10 November 2008 (UTC)